Dark Link and Zelda: Tumblr Prompts
by fireflye97
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on prompts I receive on Tumblr. (Link to my account is in the first chapter at the top of the page!) Ratings vary from T to M. Lemony bits everywhere! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Sweet Morning

**Ok folks! This is my first shot at a Tumblr prompt! I would love it if you guys could suggest a prompt on my Tumblr page located here: **** blog/fireflye97**

**Do that, and more chapters will soon follow! This should also keep me on my toes for my fanfiction and my deviant art account!**

**Alright, first One-Shot, prompt by: fireflye97.**

**A sweet morning. (Modern Day AU) Chapter rated: T**

Zelda whimpered as the sun streamed in through her blinds, glaring right over her eyes. She stretched, her body shaking a little. She turned over in her sheets, nuzzling into something that wasn't her pillow. An arm wrapped around her waist protectively. It pulled her closer to the solid that she nuzzled again. Dark had a soft smile on his lips. "Morning…" he muttered, nuzzling her hair and taking in her scent. She mumbled a good morning and kissed him on the lips, which he eagerly returned. Her hands rest on his chest as they continued to kiss sweetly. Zelda pulled away gently. "Ugh, I don't want to get up…" she moaned, her head falling back onto the pillow. Dark laughed and leaned down, beginning to kiss her neck. "That makes two of us." He muttered, gently kissing and biting her neck, making her chuckle and giggle a bit. "Already excited?" she asked. Dark nodded quickly against her skin. "But…" he murmured and pulled away, grinning smugly at her. "I'm too lazy right now." He said. She pouted at him, making him laugh, pulling her closer. "Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from." Zelda laughed, and he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him gently. She smiled as she straddled him, his hands resting at her waist. Her blue eye's met with his red ones, and they just stared at each other for a moment, before Zelda leaned down and kissed him again. He kissed her back, one hand coming to cup her cheek. He pulled away for air, and his thumb stroked her cheek. "Did I ever tell you…that you are so beautiful?" he asked, smiling smugly. She blushed a little, and looked away. "Many times." She said, looking back at him. He smiled and sat up, the sheets falling away to reveal he had no shirt on. Her hand still rested at his chest, and she now sat on his lap. His hands came around, and wrapped around her waist. He leaned forward, biting her neck and licking it again. "Good thing it's the weekend…" he muttered. "I get to have you all to myself…" he growled, continuing his soft assault on her neck. She gave a small groan and nodded a little.

This was going to be one heck of a weekend.


	2. Do you love me?

**Alright, next prompt by GreenFantasy64 here on Fanfiction. **

**"****Person A asking Person B if they love them."**

**I think this is a great prompt btw. Just saying. Anyway, you may have to ask for prompts in the reviews, because I haven't figured Tumblr out yet. . This prompt will be the Legend of Zelda regular universe. (Or RU. Just came up with that now actually!)**

**Anyway, enjoy peeps! Oh, and this one is rated T as well. I won't be doing rated M ones unless someone asks!**

Zelda sat out in the gardens. Her mind wandered to different subjects, but always landed at one thought in particular.

Link.

The princess let out a heavy sigh. The night was chilly, and she had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. It was a deep purple, with fur underneath. With her sigh, her breath was shown through the night, a clear, white mist. She didn't know why, but the hero was always on her mind. She thought she didn't have feelings for him, but it was clear she did. Zelda was so lost in thought, that she didn't know she was being watched. Arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, and she jumped.

"Miss me, my Princess?"

The voice was smooth like honey, and it always found a way to make the princess blush. Even now she felt her face heat up. "Hello Dark…" The shadow smiled and he began to kiss her neck. Dark had visited her constantly, always keeping her company, and slowly crawling his way into her heart with his innuendos and small gestures. Although the affection between them was clearly shown, none of them had ever said those three simple words: "I love you."

It didn't seem needed. Those words were shared through their actions, and Zelda didn't want to say it because she wasn't entirely sure if she really loved Dark. She didn't understand why she had these feelings still for Link. "What's wrong?" Dark asked, suddenly appearing behind her, so she was sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. Zelda shook her head, letting out another sigh. "I don't know. It's just…" she tilted her head toward his, so she gently rested it on top of his. "…My mind keeps wandering back to Link." At those words, Dark's grip suddenly tightened around her waist. "Him, again?" he growled, but not in a menacing way. Zelda nodded. "I just don't see why I have an interest in him all of a sudden." Dark nuzzled her shoulder, closing his red eyes and taking in her scent. "All he did was save your kingdom. I didn't see him come running back here after that." He growled again. Once again, Dark had been correct. It seemed the Hero didn't want anything to do with her or the kingdom anymore, and returned to his home. Zelda nodded. "You're right…" she said, looking back at him, a smile on her face. He opened his eyes, which softened at seeing her smile. He then began to kiss up her neck, before taking a hand and gently tilting her towards his mouth, so he could kiss her. And kiss her he did.

Zelda felt instantly warmed up when he kissed her, and she kissed him back with enough fervor. Finally, he pulled away. "I think it's getting too cold out here for you…" he murmured, and before she could say anything, he had teleported into her room, that he sometimes-but-usually-always slept in with her. He teleported to where they were on her bed, Zelda on her back, and Dark hovering over her. He took off the heavy cloak that kept her warm, and started kissing her neck. He loved the soft flesh against his mouth. Zelda moaned against him, which made him smile. He pulled away from her neck, and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. She did the same, taking a deep breath, and taking in his scent at the same time. Finally, Dark spoke. "Zelda?" he asked, his voice low, and a tad husky. "Yes?" she replied.

"Do you love me?"

Zelda stared at him for a moment, before she nodded, right when his red eyes opened. "Yes, I love you." She smiled. Dark smiled at her, then kissed her passionately. He now knew, the Princess of Hyrule, was going to be his.

Now, and forever.

**Well, I think this one turned out rather nicely! I can't wait to see what you all have in store for me next! Until then, Peeps!**


	3. Do you trust me?

**Alright another prompt! This one is by GreenFantasy64!**

**"****Do you trust me?"**

**Ooooh what's gonna happen here peeps? I believe this chapter will be rated a hard T, like near the borders of M. I know I said this story would have M-rated stories as well as T, but we'll see peeps. I really haven't had the right prompt for it yet. Anyway, I promise it'll come soon!**

**Oh and this will be in RU.**

Zelda wasn't really one to be surprised easily, or if she was, she never showed it. She wasn't surprised when Dark appeared in her room, like he normally did, but she was when he kissed her. It seemed so desperate, so angry…

Apparently, something had made him angry.

She tried to talk to him, but he kept forcing his mouth on hers, and holding her tightly against him, to the point where she thought if he pulled her any closer, she would melt into him. So into the kiss, she didn't realize that Dark had softly begun taking her clothes off. She only realized when he pulled away and his lips connected with her shoulder, making her throw her head back and give a soft moan. That small moment was to be short lived however, as Dark had pushed her gently on the bed, hovering over her as he continued his assault of kisses. Although Zelda enjoyed this, she felt as though it was more than a romantic gesture. She stopped him. "Dark, what's wrong?" she asked. He stared at her, his glowing eyes hard, yet warm, a look she had seen, but never quite placed. He continued to stare, before he spoke. "I overheard a few things a group of nobles were saying in the main hall." He explained. Zelda's eyes widened. She was more surprised that he was in the castle, which he normally only came to visit at night. His eye's seemed to grow angered again. "I didn't like what they said about you…" he growled, and nuzzled her forehead, before rocking against her, making her groan yet again. "It was dirty, and disgusting. I wanted to kill them where they stood. But instead…" he grinned at her, before kissing her neck, going towards her ear. "I decided to make you mine." She gasped as he bit her earlobe, pulling slightly, before trailing kisses down her neck again, and to her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, giving him easier access. She felt him smile against her skin, before he just let his lips rest against it. "Now I have a question for you, princess…" he purred against her skin. "Yes?" she breathed. He grinned at her reply, and brushed his tongue over her shoulder, causing her to shudder. "Do you trust me?" Zelda nodded quickly and swallowed. "Yes, I trust you." He grinned, before returning to her shoulder, and biting down hard on the soft flesh. Soon, the room was filled with their sounds of lovemaking.

~A Few Hours later~

Dark held Zelda close to his bare chest. They both were on their sides, facing each other. One hand stroked her back softly, and the other was still wrapped around her waist. Zelda was gently kissing his neck, and growled a little from it, his red eye's glowing warmly. She stopped and just nuzzled his chest, her arms looping around his neck. "Dark?" she said softly. He hummed in response, looking down at her. "Do you trust me?" she asked, with a soft smirk. He grinned at her, then leaned down and kissed her head. "Hell yeah I do." He replied. She sighed, looking at him with her blue eyes, lovingly. "Then trust me when I say this," she began. "Those men won't harm me. They won't even dare." At the mention of the noblemen, Dark's arm tightened around her protectively. "They won't especially now." He grinned at her impishly. She blushed a little, and nuzzled him, making him laugh. "Now they all know you're mine…" he murmured, putting his chin on top of her head, falling asleep. She followed soon after, letting sleep take them both.

**Tell ya what peeps, I got worked up over this chapter. It was actually a little hard trying to balance it out. But I still think it turned out good! Please let me know in the reviews Peeps! See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Shall we Dance?

**Alright, another prompt by GreenFantasy64!**

**"****Shall we Dance?"**

**I believe this one will be a T, and not too long. But because I've been wanting to do an AU, it shall be a modern AU. Let's see how this goes Peeps!**

The girl sighed, standing with her friends in a nice nook of the large room they were in. It was the Mayor's fundraiser, and only the people with the most money came to it. Zelda was dressed in a black dress, her hair raised up in a bun. The dress had a cut in the side, revealing her leg whenever she walked. She wore diamond earrings, and black elbow long gloves. Her friends, Midna and Ilia were right next to her. "What's wrong Zel?" Midna asked, her fire-orange hair tied into a side ponytail and flowing over her shoulder. She wore a red dress, which seemed to go with her black and soft blue skin. There were black wolves embroidered on the bottom of the dress. Zelda shook her head. "It's nothing but…" she said, leaning a bit closer. "That man over there keeps looking at me." She subtly pointed to a man behind her. He had red hair and dark skin, with eyes that were the deep color of black. "Want me to beat him up?" Midna offered. Immediately Ilia perked up. "No! Don't!" she said in a hushed whisper. "That's Ganondorf, he's been after the mayor's job for months!" she explained. Ilia was dressed in a white dress that went down to her shins. Green leaves and vines were embroidered in it, coming from the bottom to the top. Her short hair had just been brushed back a little, a few clips in her hair. "He's dangerous, just so you know." Zelda sighed again. "Thank you Ilia that makes me feel so much better…" Midna chuckled, and Ilia groaned. "Sorry Zelda, I thought you should know." Zelda smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." Soon, the Mayor came to the podium and gave a slightly long speech. He lost Zelda at "Welcome!" and "I hope you're enjoying yourselves…," Instead Zelda looked around, doing her own type of people watching. Her eye's landed on Ganondorf again, and she gagged silently. _If he asks me to dance, I shall say no. _She reassured herself. Her blue eye's wandered again, until she landed on a familiar, friendly face. It was Link, Ilia's boyfriend. He was in a tuxedo, like every boy in the room. He had brown hair and blue eye's much like hers. However, her eye's wandered to the boy standing next to him. She had never seen him before. He had black hair, and dark grey skin. But what she round most interesting about him was his eyes. They were red, the exact color of rubies, and they glowed. She was fascinated by them. He leaned over to Link, and whispered something in his ear, making him laugh softly. Suddenly, their eye's locked, and Zelda had a hard time pulling her gaze away from his. His red gaze seemed to soften as he looked at her, and Zelda blushed, finally looking away. Unfortunately, she didn't see the disappointed look on his face when she did.

It wasn't long until the Mayor's speech was over, and the dance had begun. Zelda stared at the couples dancing on the floor, thankful that she wasn't asked yet. She looked around again, and saw that Ganondorf was still staring at her. Of course, right when their eye's met, he looked away, and so did she. The song that the people were dancing to now was almost over, and Zelda felt uncomfortable. She couldn't shake the feeling that Ganondorf was going to come striding over to her to ask her to dance, and for some reason that scared her. As predicted, the song was soon over, and Ganondorf did begin to walk over to her. However, he never made it. The man with the red eyes had stepped in front of her, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally with a mischievous grin. Zelda breathed a little. "Yes." She said with a smile. As she took his hand, she didn't see the glare the man threw at Ganondorf quickly as they walked away. As the dance began, the man smiled at her. "I'm Dark." He said. Zelda smiled at him. Dark seemed to bring a comfortable, yet casual atmosphere around him, it made her feel relaxed. "I'm Zelda." She replied. He beamed at her. "So you're the girl my brother Link has been talking about." He said. She nodded. "I didn't know he had a brother." Dark smirked. "Yeah well, we're not really connected so…" Zelda blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't-"Dark cut her off. "No don't worry about it, everyone says that." He reassured her. She smiled at him. Dark was very sweet to her. She liked it, it felt right to be with him. "I saw that creep Ganondorf staring at you, a lot. I decided to save you from him." He chuckled. "I thank you for that."

"No problem."

The song was just about to end, but Zelda didn't want it too. She didn't see Ganondorf at all during their dance, but that was most likely because she was so trained on Dark's eyes. When the song did end, he pulled away slightly. "I look forward to another dance with you. Or perhaps…" he gave a soft, yet impish, smirk. "…another day?" he finished. Zelda blushed. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind that." She answered. He grinned. "Awesome, and I'll make sure Ganondorf stays off your back." He said, walking away and waving lazily at her. She continued to stare at him, smiling, before Midna had to drag her away. "Close your mouth, you're drooling." She said, making Zelda jump and actually lifting a hand to her face to see if she was, which she wasn't. "That was amazing Zel! And that boy was cute, no, HOT!" Ilia said when the other two approached her. Zelda nodded. "Yeah, what was his name?" Midna asked.

"Dark."

"Dark!?"

The other girls exclaimed quietly. "You're so lucky!" Midna said. Zelda tilted her head. "Why do you say that?" she asked. Midna gave her a "duh" look. "Dark is the boss of the bodyguards for the Mayor!" she said. Zelda blinked. "Really? Wow." She said. Ilia nodded. "Yeah, he has friends with benefits." At that moment, a girl waitress walked up to them, carrying a tray in one hand. She had black spiky hair with orange dyed tips, and green eyes. She had a little name tag on her shirt, which said "Fire." "Excuse me, but would you ladies care for a drink?" she asked. The girls nodded and took a glass for each of them. "Yeah, Dark has friends with benefits." Midna continued. However, Zelda was watching the waitress walk off. In fact, she was going towards Dark. Dark leaned over in the waitress's ear and whisper something, which she gave a devilish smile and nodded, walking away and setting the tray down. "I wonder what that was about…" Ilia said, watching along with Midna. Shortly, after the girl had disappeared, four men in suits and sunglasses nearly dragged Ganondorf out of the building. Midna's jaw dropped. "Well, I guess he just took out the trash for you." Dark had looked at Zelda, and winked at her, causing her to blush, but smile. It was clear now, that Zelda was head over heels smitten with Dark.

And perhaps a few more dates and not so coincidental meetings later would prove much more…

**0-0**

**Well, this actually did turn out long. I think this was really cute! 3 I hope you all enjoyed it, and I expect more prompts in the future! See ya then Peeps!**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Hey peeps! Thank you for reading this story I'm working on. Also, the next prompt did come from my Tumblr page (which is also listed in my profile and in the author's note in the first story), it turns out that my Tumblr ask box wasn't turned on, so thanks to GreenFantasy64 for helping me fix that. Anyway, the prompt in this chapter is also from GreenFantasy64:**

**"****Truth and Dare at day or night?"**

**I will go with night. –Rubs hands together evilly- This will of course, if you haven't figured it out, be in a Modern AU. I will rate this an "M." (I can hear you guys going OH FINALLY behind the screen, ya know.) BUT only for language AND for a possible lemon at the end. Oh, and for suggestive innuendoes who come from a beloved character. **

**YEP MIDNA. **

**Hahaha! Got ya, no, it's really Dark. I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

Zelda had enough. She was tired of people pushing her around. Being the mayor's daughter, she had a lot of responsibilities, and they were constantly weighing on her shoulders. So tonight, she decided to throw all of them away. Just for one night that is. Reclining on her bed, she pulled out her soft pink cased iPhone, and swiped through her contacts, finding her friend on it and calling her up. "Midna?" she asked when the impish girl answered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over tonight?"

"Sure! I'm free."

"Can Ilia? I've tried calling her a few times, but she hasn't answered."

"Hang on, I'll check on her."

Zelda waited patiently as Midna checked on Ilia. A couple of minutes later, the girl returned. "She says she's out with her father on a "Father-Daughter Day."" She explained. Zelda nodded. "Alright." She could hear her chuckle on the other side. "So why the sudden call? Something up?" Zelda bit her lip before answering. "I just want one night without having to worry about my responsibilities." Midna laughed on the other side. "I hear ya. Then do you mind if I bring a couple of friends?" Zelda nearly coughed, but answered. "Um, what do you mean by friends?"

"Um, Link and his brother Dark."

She stayed silent. Link, she was ok with having over. He was nice, funny, and a bit goofy. His brother, was a whole different story. He was mysterious, a flirt, kind, headstrong, strong, smart, ripped… _Whoa! _She thought. _Where did that thought come from? And how do I know if he's even ripped? _"Um, Zel? Are you still there?" Midna asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. You were saying?" Zelda said quickly, being torn from her fantasies. "I still want to know if they can come over."

"I think that'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll text them. Want us to come around…six?"

Zelda looked at her clock. It read 3:30 pm. "Yeah, that'll work. It'll give me time to do some last minute cleaning if need be." She replied.

"Awesome, I'll text them when we hang up. Need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, I think we're good."

"Oh man, I can't wait until we try seven minutes in heaven."

"What?"

"Bye Zel."

With that, Midna hung up, with Zelda yelling into the phone. She swore she heard her say seven minutes in heaven. At that, Zelda blushed. _Oh no. HELL no! _She thought frantically, standing up and shaking her head. "I cross the line there. I so cross the line there…" She muttered as she did an once-over in her room, organizing where need be. She vacuumed a bit, but there was nothing else to do. She paced a little, then went to her window. When she didn't see anyone, she went back to her pacing, and continued her routine until she saw Midna pull up in her black Cadillac. Zelda opened the door for her letting her in. "Link and Dark will be here soon, I texted them when they were running errands." She explained. Zelda nodded. While Midna got settled down, Link and Dark arrived a few minutes after. Link in his green shirt and jeans, and Dark in a black leather jacket, with black pants. "Hey sorry we're a bit late, errands and such." Link apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Good to see you Zel." Dark purred, giving a mischievous smile. Zelda smiled at both of them. "Good to see you both." She said, inviting them in. Soon after everyone arrived, the small party began. They played games, laughed at jokes, things friends did. Strangely, to Zelda's surprise, Dark hadn't thrown too many innuendoes at her, and whenever he did it felt…necessary. Soon, it started to get late, and Midna, who had drank one too many Monsters, spoke up. "Hey why don't we play seven minutes in he-"Zelda pounced on her, covering her mouth with her hand, making the other girl give out a cry of protest. "…I think she's had too many Monsters!" Zelda declared with an awkward and apologizing smile. Dark cleared his throat and pointed at Midna, while Link laughed softly. When Zelda looked down, Midna had passed out in her lap. Apparently, while Monster made people hyper, it made Midna hyper for a short amount of time…THEN make her pass out. Link stood, walked over. "I'll take her." He said softly. Zelda mouthed a "thank you" and gently handed her to him. Link carried her out of the room, leaving Zelda and Dark alone. Zelda sighed, but when she looked up Dark was in her face. She let out a squeak and fell backward. He cackled and leaned back. "Do you know how long I've been wanting you to fall on your back for me?" he asked through breaths of laughter. Zelda blushed, even her ears turning red. "So, you've been good for the whole time, only until your brother leaves." She stated. He nodded. "After all, I can only hold it back for so long." He leaned forward. "And what was this I heard about seven minutes in heaven? I haven't played that in a while…" Zelda stiffened, her blush deepening. "Y-You! We're definitely not playing that game!" She said. Dark smirked. "Alright, then let's try something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Truth or Dare."

Zelda blinked. She played that game with Midna and Ilia when they were elementary school. Usually when you chose the dare, it was embarrassing. "So, what do you say, princess?" he asked, raising a brow. Zelda bit her lip. This was a dangerous game to play with Dark, he had the best poker face. There was no way to figure out what he was thinking, unless you were a mind reader. Then you might have a chance. "Alright, I'll play." She said. He gave a smirk. "Alright. You first."

"What? I thought you would."

"Ladies first. Besides, I haven't come up with one yet."

Zelda huffed and stared at him, before looking at his red eyes. "Truth, or dare?" she asked. He looked away, giving a small hum. "Hmmm, Truth." Zelda blurted out the first question that came to mind. "Do you have a crush on Midna?" Midna had seemed very fond of Dark, she talked about him if he ever came up in a subject. In fact, it seemed she had a crush on him. Dark blinked, before laughing out loud. "Where did that come from? Never mind, I don't want to know!" She blushed, and pouted. "Just answer it!" she said. He looked at her. "You're so damn cute when you pout Zel." He said. Zelda blushed, and looked away. He sighed. "Well, no. I don't have a crush on her. But…" he added. "I do have a crush on someone…" Zelda stared at him. _He did?! Who?! _She wanted to know. "My turn." He said with a devilish smirk. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He immediately replied with a question. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked. Zelda looked away. "Well…" she began. She had never been with anyone before, she'd have a few crushes, but they never formed into an attraction. "…No. No one." She answered honestly. He stared at her for a moment, his jaw dropping slightly. "I can't believe it…" he mused, his red eyes surprisingly soft. "What?" she asked. "Well…" he chuckled, echoing her from earlier. "…I thought you might be with someone. For a girl as pretty as you. Sorry for the stereotype."

"Oh, no it's ok. It's an honest mistake."

He smiled at her. "You're nice, you know that?" he moved a bit closer to her. She blushed a little, but she didn't move away. "Alright my turn." She began. "Truth or Dare?" He smiled at her. "Truth." She bit her lip, thinking again. Dark loved it when she did that, he thought it was adorable. "Why do you have such an interest in me?" she asked. Dark moved a bit closer. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Her eye's widened, and her pulse increased at their proximity. "Figure what out?" she breathed.

"I have a crush on you."

Her eye's widened, and a soft smile came to her lips. "I thought it was nothing, but it didn't go away." He said moving closer. "I love you." He said, then smirked impishly at her. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare." She whispered.

"Kiss me."

Zelda leaned forward and crashed her lips onto his. He smirked into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. He bit on her lip, making her gasp, and giving him access into her mouth. She let out a moan, while he let out a growl. Removing his lips from her, he moved to her neck, biting and sucking, making Zelda throw her head back. He grinned in triumph as he left a small mark on her neck. Her hands grabbed his jacket and had begun to pull them off of him, before he grabbed her hands. "Zelda, are you sure you want this?" he asked. Zelda nodded. "Yes." She had been hiding it before, but she had a crush on Dark too, she didn't realize it until now. He grinned at her, picking her up and putting her on the bed, hovering over her. His hand slipped under her shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. "I've been waiting so long for this…" he murmured, kissing her again. Zelda didn't know how it happened so fast, but there they were, completely nude, battling for dominance. Dark was kissing up and down her neck, while her hands ran over his muscles of his chest. She was right, he was ripped! Dark's lips then went to her ear. "Sorry if it hurts." Before she could ask what he meant, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She let out a soft gasp, as she felt his member move inside her. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure, and she let out a low moan. He began to kiss her, being slow with her, gently caressing every inch of her. He was so happy that she accepted him, his body shivered with joy. It wasn't long until they both came, and he collapsed at her side. He pulled her close with one arm, his lips going to her neck again, placing another mark on her neck. She gasped and groaned, holding onto him gently. When he was done, he moved to her lips and gave her a soft, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, it was for air. Zelda smiled at him. "We should play Truth or Dare more often." Dark smirked impishly at her. "Yeah, but I think we should add stripping somewhere to the mix." She gasped and gently elbowed him in the ribs, making him laugh and pull her closer. "Hey Zel?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I think I always had."

Zelda stayed silent, before she began to kiss his neck. "I love you too." She responded, nuzzling into him. They both fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, in absolute peace and love.

**Wow, that ending…that was really hard! 0w0 It was my first "Lemon" believe it or not. I think it felt a bit rushed, but I just didn't want the whole thing to get too into detail. I don't know if that's what you guys wanted, so please, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU. To help me be a better author, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me how to make it better in the reviews. Thank you very much peeps, and make sure to post more Tumblr prompts on my Tumblr page! Until the next chapter!**


	6. Trust Him: Pt I

**Ok, I think I'm going to get rid of the Tumblr page. Nobody really cares about it and I rarely use it. I think it'd be better for everyone if you post prompts in the reviews, or at least PM me for prompts. Yeah, I'm going to trash my Tumblr page, it's downright useless.**

**Anyway, this is my own prompt, and I think it's a good one!**

**Dark Link saves Zelda from a terrifying encounter. (Modern AU)**

**This story is a bit dark, (no pun intended), so if you don't like this genre, don't read. **

**This is rated "T."**

**This story was also inspired by pyroleigh's Light in the Dark series which I absolutely adore!**

**Enjoy peeps!**

It was dark, and it was raining. Zelda walked down the paved streets of Hyrule, with no umbrella, just her in a long black dress and matching color high heels. Silver earrings jingled a bit as she walked with a brisk haste, clutching her purse tightly to her. She just escaped a night with her fiancée, Ganondorf. He was an awful, and abusive man. Luckily, he'd been so drunk that he couldn't stand up tonight, allowing him to pass out quickly on the floor, and for her to leave. She was so scared of him, that she didn't care what happened to her outside of his home, only to get away as fast as possible. One word kept repeating in her head.

Run.

It was like a chant, and that's what Zelda thought she was doing ever since she met Ganondorf. She felt like a criminal on the run, and she hated it. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the numerous stares of men in the alleyways watching her. One man, accompanied with his men in leather, suddenly surrounded her. "Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here in a place like this?" He had red eyes, but strangely colored hair, it was like a light purple. Black marks were tattooed under his eyes, like small daggers. Zelda gave her best glare at him, and tried to walk around, but he stopped her. "Are you lonely? We can keep you company…" he purred. Zelda's glare deepened. "Leave me alone." She said, trying to move around him again, but once again failing. "Are you cold?" he asked, obviously ignoring her protests. "I'm sure me and my men could keep you warm…well, me especially." He suddenly grabbed her arm, and she struggled. She was about to cry for help, but another man covered her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes. _Is this all I am meant to be? A toy for men? If so, Goddess's, make my death quick…_ she prayed in her head. She closed her eye's expecting the worse, when a voice rang out.

"What are you guys doing?"

Some of the men parted, to reveal another lone man. He was also wearing a leather jacket, with a white t-shirt, soaked, and showing his abs. He wore regular jeans, but his skin was an ebony black, his hair a silver color, and his eye's a deep ruby color, deeper than the man who had stopped Zelda. Immediately, the assailant, let go of Zelda. "Dark, is this woman with you?" he asked, trembling a little and backing away. Dark walked closer, until he was in front of Zelda. He gave her a small reassuring smile, before looking at the other man. "Yeah she is, is that a problem Vaati?" he demanded. Vaati and his men trembled and backed away some more. "Nope, not at all!" with that, they scattered. Dark sighed and looked back at Zelda. "Are you ok?" Zelda nodded. "Yeah thanks."

"What are you doing out here all alone? Especially in this part of the city."

"…"

Dark stared at her a bit longer, expecting an answer, before sighing again and taking her hand. "C'mon, you should get out of this rain." She stopped and he frowned a little at her hesitation. "I have a friend who's in a taxi right around the corner. She'll get you home free of charge." He explained. Zelda hesitated again, but decided to follow him. Like he said, there was a taxi cab. In the driver's seat, sat a girl, with short, black spikey hair with orange highlighted tips. She wore black and orange glowing headphones on her head, her head swaying slightly to the metal music blasting through them. On her lap was a tablet, and she was furiously typing a document. Dark walked over and loudly pound on the glass, causing the girl to jump, nearly dropping her tablet in the process. With a frown, she tore her headphones off and rolled down the passenger's window. "You scared the crap outta me Dark! Someday, you're going to end up getting slapped in the face, and then I'm gonna laugh!" she yelled. Dark smirked. "Yeah I know. Hey I need a favor," He urged Zelda into the cab. "This girl was nearly assaulted." At this, the driver perked up, seriousness on her face.

"Vaati?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well, if you wanna really scare them, tell them I said hello."

Dark chuckled and nodded. "I will." He then turned to Zelda. "What's your name?" he asked. Zelda stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Zelda." He smiled a little. "Nice name, I'm Dark." He pointed at the girl. "My friend here will take you home. You can trust her. See ya later." With that, he closed the door and ran off. Zelda looked at the driver. She was also wearing an orange shirt with black pants. "Hi there, Zelda. My name is Fireflye. Where is it that we're going?"

"910 Castle Street."

"Wow, that's pretty far. Uptown girl, huh?"

Fireflye mused, shifting into gear and driving the car down the street. Zelda looked out the window, and Fireflye darted a glance at her. "Don't worry about Dark, he knows what he's doing." Zelda looked at the younger girl. "How do you know him?" she asked. Fireflye stayed quiet, before responding. "He saved my life. Dark's like a vigilante, so to speak, who goes around beating up gangs around the downtown area…for a price." Zelda tilted her head. "For a price…?" She then gasped. "Wait, does that mean I have to pay him?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You're correct!"

"Gosh I hope he doesn't ask for too much…"

"Well, normally he would, but I think he'd give you a discount in this case."

"Why?"

"Well, you're very pretty."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your payment, would most likely be going on a date with him."

The car came to a stop at a red light, and Fireflye turned to look back at Zelda. "I'm one of the few people that can read Dark like a book." She said, and chuckling a bit at Zelda's jaw dropping at the mention of a date. "I've never seen him look at someone like he did with you."

"B-But I have a fiancée!"

"Dump him."

"I-I can't…"

"If your fiancée gave you those bruises, I would."

Fireflye pointed to her legs, where obvious bruises are. "If you were trying to cover them up, you need to try a bit harder. And don't tell me you got those from falling, because those are finger prints, and don't say you got them from Vaati, those bruises don't appear that fresh either." Zelda's jaw dropped yet again. "You were able to tell? How?" Fireflye chuckled. "I've had to patch up Dark a few times, so I've been able to tell the difference, and learn a bit from him. And when you grow up downtown, you get to learn a few things from that experience as well." The car began to move again, and Zelda went back to looking out the window in silence, thinking over what Fireflye had said. Her mind kept flashing back to Dark. She loved his features, they were almost perfect. She then began to daydream about him, for no reason at all. It somehow seemed to comfort her. Suddenly she felt the car stop, and Fireflye putting it in park. "We're here." Zelda stepped out, quietly thanking her. Fireflye rolled down the window, and called out to Zelda. "Hey!" Zelda turned around, waiting for her to speak. "If he asks you, please say yes to the date. It's worth it." She gave a reassuring smile, before rolling the window back up, and driving off. Zelda stood in the rain, thinking on Fireflye's words, then walking inside her home.

**Ok, so I'm thinking about splitting this one into parts. So this one would be part one. I think it'd be really cool! Anyway, I'm looking forward to more prompts in the future!**


	7. My Fate

**Alright here comes another part by GreenFantasy64:**

**"****Damn the Goddess's for this fate they have placed on me."**

**I'm going to make this one a bit dark, it feels a little dark to me. This will have a touch of romance, but it'll be more towards the end.**

**I'm going to rate this a T.**

**Enjoy peeps!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Darkness.

That's all one could see. In this dark, shadowy void. It was like Hell, just as much as he imagined it would be. A man, no, he was not a man. He was a shadow. A copy. A clone.

A _Demon._

And this is just how he thought his life would end. Alone, in the depths of this vast underworld, with no one to care about him. No one would ever mourn him, no one even knew who he was. There were only two people who knew him: The tyrant, Ganondorf, and the Hero of Time, Link. The black skinned man, in his matching tunic, narrowed his glowing red eyes in spite. Link. He started this, he made him into the monster that he was. It was all his fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

_My _fault.

It was true, the Hero and Shadow were pretty much one in the same, only, one was meant to save the world, the other, to destroy it. They were like yin and yang, dark and light, black and white, and other similes or metaphors that would show contrast between two things. The shadow groaned, his black blood seeping out of the wound in his side, created by none other than the hero. He bared his fangs, letting out a low growl. Why, why was he doomed to this fate? He was none other than a soldier, following his orders, and he had to be punished like this. Just for following his orders, or face the consequences.

Well, dying was better than facing the consequences.

He sighed, closing his eyes, embracing his fate, before a blinding light flashed in front of him. He hissed, and looked away under the harsh light. Once it had subsided, he looked to find a beautiful woman standing before him. "Who're you?" he asked, frowning a little. The woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress, almost white, with darker pink at the top and a little at her waist. She was decorated with hylian symbols embroidered in gold. The woman began to walk toward him. "My name is Zelda." She replied. The shadow stared at her, before giving soft, cruel laughter. "Oh dear, it seems I can't even die in peace without one of the Goddess's little pets to come bother me…" he sighed, leaning back. "Go back to your paradise Princess, you'll find nothing here." Zelda stood her ground, narrowing her eye's a little. "Well, I came to give you another chance at life…" she began. At this, the demon sat up a little, his gaze interested. "…But if you have no interest, then I do believe I am wasting my time." He sat up a bit quicker. "No that's not necessary. You were saying?"

"I'll give you another chance at life."

"Yeah, I got that much. What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"You're lying."

He gave a smug smirk as she sighed. "The catch is that you have to serve me. I didn't say it because I thought you'd refuse." He stared at her with his ruby eye's, before carefully falling back. "Well, you're right about that." He frowned as he thought her preposition over. Surely it couldn't be as bad as working for Ganondorf, could it? For all he knew, Zelda and Link were pretty much a pair of goody-two-shoes. At the thought of Link, he spoke again. "What about the Hero of Time?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was for him to get in the way. Zelda replied. "He won't be coming here anytime soon. I haven't seen him for a while. He went off to some land called Termina…" she said, trailing off. "And that was years ago." The shadow nodded, then sat up again. "Alright, well, if he's out of the picture…" He gave a large grunt, standing up with much difficulty, and leaning forward only slightly, one arm coming around his waist to ease his pain in his side. "I'll take your offer." Zelda smiled, reaching out with her hand. "Then grab my hand." He nodded once more and reached forward. Before he grabbed her hand however, he spoke. "By the way," he began. "My name is Dark."

With that, he took her hand.

**Ok, so there wasn't much romance in this story as I thought there was going to be, but I thought it was kind of nice! Please let me know in the reviews! See ya later peeps!**


End file.
